


Unit 0

by SugaMoom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crime Fighting, Drama, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaMoom/pseuds/SugaMoom
Summary: Unit 0 of the Seoul Police Department consists of 5 detectives with JYP as their captain. One day detective Im Jaebum and detective Choi Youngjae from Incheon Police Department join their forces.What will Jinyoung do once he finds out that your fiancé becomes a suspect on a case you're working on?Find out uwu





	1. Unit 0 | Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jaebum and Youngjae got a call from their boss they didn’t expect that they had to give back their badges to him. They also didn’t expect to become part of Unit 0 the best squad of Seoul Police Department.

‘’Hyung here is your coffee, have you found anything out yet?’’ Youngjae said as he gave Jaebum his coffee and sat down in the passenger seat of the car. Jaebum took it thanking him with a nod and took a sip before replying. ‘’No nothing yet. The suspect is still inside but I assume that he will come out soon.’’  
Jaebum and Youngjae were currently on a stakeout and were very close to arresting the person they were following. It was a case that involved drugs. Personally it was Jaebum his favourite type of cases these days. The ones that didn’t involve corpses and risking him becoming one were the best. When it comes to a case with drugs it usually involved stakeouts to figure out the places where the drugs were being held.

‘’Suspect is now walking out.’’ Youngjae said interrupting Jaebum his train of thought. He looked up and sighed and handed Youngjae his coffee. But before he could take action his phone rang. Sighing he picked it up. ‘’With Jaebum?’’ He said with an agitated voice. ‘’Is that the tone you use talking to your mother as well detective Im?’’ Said the voice on the other side. But before Jaebum could respond the person on the other line started to talk again. ‘’Don’t answer that I need you and detective Choi here immediately.’’  
‘’But sir we are very close to getting the suspect.’’ Jaebum said. ‘’Like I said get here. Right now detective Im.’’ With that the person on the other side of line hang up. Jaebum sighed as he started the car. ‘’What’s up Hyung?’’ Youngjae said after taking a sip of his coffee placing the other coffee in one of the drink stands in the car.

‘’We have to go back to the office.’’ Jaebum said as he looked around to get on the road. ‘’What? What about the suspect?’’ Youngjae asked as he looked at the suspect walking off in some shady alley. ‘’Gotta forget about him. The captain didn’t sound exactly happy when he called.’’ Jaebum responded not taking his eyes off the road.  
Youngjae chuckled. ‘’When does he though?’’ Jaebum smiled glancing at Youngjae. ‘’I suppose you’re right about that.’’ He said taking a sip of his coffee at a red light. ‘’Thanks again for the coffee.’’ He said putting it down. ‘’Well someone has to.’’

-

It was strange they have never been in the office that is inside their office. The squad or well only Jaebum and Youngjae call it the office of doom, whose office was it? The captains. People only come in here when they fucked something up. And Jaebum was 100% sure that they did nothing wrong. So why did they sit there with the door closed and the blinds closed.

‘’You must wonder why you are here, am I right detective Im? Detective Choi?’’ Jaebum nodded together with Youngjae. One thing Jaebum learned when he started to work here is that when being in a situation like this, the last thing you should do is talk back. Their captain stood up and held out one of his arms. ‘’I’d like your badge and gun.’’  
‘’Excuse me sir but what did you just say?’’ Youngjae asked looking at their captain in confusion. When Jaebum heard Youngjae he knew they were fucked, but he couldn’t help but think the exact same thing. ‘’You heard me detective Choi. Your badge and gun, please this is the last time that I will repeat myself for you.’’

Jaebum sighed and took off his holster where his gun was in, then he grabbed his bade from his back pocket and put it on the captains desk. Youngjae looked at Jaebum and then slowly did the same. ‘’Thank you for your hard work, the two of you had a successful career here.’’ The captain said looking at the two of them.  
‘’Why did we have to do this.. Sir?’’ Jaebum asked as he looked at the badge he worked hard for to get. ‘’Why did we have to hand in our badge and gun if we had a successful career?’’ The captain chuckled, a thing he never did. Then he sat down and looked at the two of them. ‘’The two of you will be transferred to a different department.’’

Jaebum and Youngjae looked at each other and then back at their now ex-captain. ‘’Which one exactly?’’ Youngjae asked. Jaebum followed up the question. ‘’And why?’’ Their questions made the captain chuckle again. ‘’First. The two of you will be transferred to Seoul Police Department. And second, you can’t grow here anymore.’’ The captain said.  
‘’Not to be rude sir but we stopped growing a few years ago.’’ Youngjae said looking at the captain. ‘’I didn’t mean growing like that detective Choi. You two are the best detectives in this unit and I want the two of you to continue and grow to become even better detectives.’’ He said and gave them a paper. ‘’Here is the contract please sign it to become officially part of the best unit of the Seoul Police Department. Unit 0.’’

The two grabbed the pen and signed the papers. When they were done they got up together with the captain. ‘’Well then, I shall send these to the SPD. Gentlemen good work. Now please leave my office I have work to do.’’ The captain said as he shoved the two of them out of his office.  
They looked at each other once again. ‘’So..’’ Youngjae started. ‘’What about the drug case?’’ Jaebum finished. At that moment the one who worked as the civilization administrator tapped Jaebum his shoulder. ‘’Don’t worry the case will be given to someone else. Good luck at your new unit. Talking about them it’s time you two leave this place and go there, don’t you think?’’

At that Jaebum just nodded and left saying nothing. Youngjae quickly said bye and followed him. Once they were outside Jaebum groaned in frustration. ‘’For fuck’s sake! What a shit excuse is that?! I didn’t work my ass off this hard to be treated this way by that asshole!’’ Youngjae jumped a little at his outburst after all wasn’t leaving that place better than staying?

‘’Hyung please, your chin is showing.’’ Youngjae said trying to calm him down, though he couldn’t help but agree a bit. After all who releases their supposed best employees right in the middle of a case, right only a madman or someone that thought that his employees were threat to him. Jaebum sighed. ‘’Sorry Youngjae.. It was my dream working here… But you know the story.’’ He went with his hand through his hair. And looked at the said man. ‘’I guess it is time to go to our new work place.’’  
Youngjae nodded and smiled. ‘’Everywhere is probably better than working with maybe the closest spawn of Satan.’’ He said and walked together with Jaebum to the car. ‘’You’re right, maybe a little change is better.’’

-

Now they were standing in front of their new office, it had been quite the search, it felt as if the Seoul Police Department was 10 times bigger than the one back in Incheon. It was so big they had to ask the reception where the office was for the so called ‘Unit 0’. Luckily the receptionist didn’t think they were stupid for not knowing and showed them.  
They were nervous, they didn’t know what to expect, old people? Are they dressed as Sherlock Holmes? None of them spoke a word but it was Youngjae that broke the quiet atmosphere around them. ‘’Hyung you open it.’’ He said softly. Jaebum shook his head. ‘’No you do it you’re younger.’’ He responded in a hushed tone. 

‘’Yeah but you’re older shouldn’t you be taking care of the younger people?’’ Youngjae said again this time looking at him. ‘’Sorry my hands cramped because my oldness decided on it.’’ Jaebum responded again looking back at him.’’  
‘’Hi, can I help you?’’ Jaebum and Youngjae jumped a little at the quiet voice they heard behind them. When they turned around they relaxed a bit. ‘’Oh thank god you’re not a ghost.’’ Youngjae said as he sighed in relieve. Jaebum stayed quiet and kept looking at the red haired man before him. The red haired man chuckled at Youngjae his comment and then looked back at Jaebum. ‘’Is something wrong?’’

Jaebum blinked a few times realising that the man said something to him. ‘’Ah yes! I mean no there is not, well kind of. Do you work here?’’ He said. The man chuckled and nodded. ‘’Yes I do work here, come inside I suppose? Unless you have to be somewhere else?’’ The man said as he opened the door and walked inside. ‘’Actually we do!’’ Youngjae started. ‘’We kind of got transferred here without further notice, my name is Choi Youngjae or well detective Choi. And this is Detective Im.. Im Jaebum.’’ Youngjae said as he pointed at Jaebum.

The man nodded and sat down at his own desk. ‘’Ahh so you two are the new detectives from Incheon right? The name is Mark Tuan. Nice to meet you.’’ Mark said as he smiled at the two. He pointed at the two chairs in front of him. ‘’Please sit down, want something to drink?’’ He said as he got up again.  
Jaebum and Youngjae quickly sat down and shook their heads. ‘’No thank you we just had our coffee actually.’’ Jaebum said. Mark nodded and walked to the coffee machine making his own coffee. It went quiet for an uncomfortable amount of seconds before Youngjae started to talk again. ‘’So uh are you all alone here… Where are your other colleagues?’’

‘’Ah sorry for not saying this earlier. Our captain is currently in a meeting, don’t know where the others are. Don’t worry though they are all nice.’’ Mark said as he sat down back down behind his desk. ‘’Could you tell us something more about… This unit and why it’s a zero and not another type of number?’’  
Mark looked up at Jaebum after looking into some files on his computer. ‘’Oh we’re just like any other unit here, except well this office is all about research for cases and such. Perpetrators don’t come here. The captain also doesn’t have his own office and works alongside with us. Everyone here if basically best friends with everyone here. Oh and in here we don’t call it Unit 0 but the ‘JYP Unit’.’’ Mark finishes his story and takes a sip of his coffee. ‘’Are JYP the initials of the captain here?’’ Youngjae asked.

Mark nodded and looked at him. ‘’Yeah it is, we don’t call him captain when he’s around by the way. Just call him JYP and all will be fine.’’ ‘’That’s kind of irresponsible if you ask me’’ Jaebum mutters softly. What kind of Captain basically renames a unit after him. But hey all he has known was a very strict captain.  
Both Youngjae and Mark heard Jaebum mutter and chuckled. ‘’Ah it’ll be fine Hyung.’’ Youngjae said patting Jaebum his shoulder.

At that moment the door opened and closed almost immediately. ‘’Ah Mark I see you helped our new two detectives already.’’ A voice said behind them. Mark nodded and they slowly turned around. ‘’Hi I’m Captain Park Jinyoung, but the two of you can refer me as JYP. The man said.  
Jaebum and Youngjae and stood up introducing themselves and doing their greetings. ‘’Oh please don’t be so formal, I’m not that old you know.’’ JYP laughed placing both his hands on each their shoulder. But I guess it is time for some serious talk, follow me. He said as he led them to his own desk.

-

‘’JYP We’re back! And the case is solved as usual!’’ Jaebum looked behind him once again when the door opened. This time a younger man walked in silver hair and loud. ‘’What would the world be without us!’’ Another young man came inside, black hair and tall. Youngjae looked at them and they looked at both of Jaebum and Youngjae.  
‘’Guys quiet down a bit, good job though proud of the two of you. Also come here I want you to meet your new colleagues.’’ JYP said pointing at Jaebum and Youngjae. The silver haired man walked to them. ‘’Hey the name is Bambam but you can call me Double B. I am currently the hottest detective in the area.’’ He said. ‘’No one is going to call you Double B.’’ The other one said. ‘’Hi I’m Kim Yugyeom, sorry about him. You’ll get used to it though.’’

‘’Shut up Yugyeom don’t pretend to be all innocent. We all know you’re the worst.’’ Mark said softly as he quietly kept typing something on his computer. Jaebum had to admit, the people here currently might be a weird bunch but he already knows that they are good people. Jaebum stood up and introduced himself to Bambam and Yugyeom. ‘’Yeah nice to meet you too, it’s Im Jaebum.’’ Youngjae stood up as well and smiled. ‘’Hi my name is Choi Youngjae.’’

JYP cleared his throat. ‘’Bambam, Yugyeom please get started on your report. Jaebum, Youngjae I have here your badges ready and your holster.’’ JYP said as he unlocked the closet next to his desk getting said objects out of it and handed it to them.  
Youngjae took it gladly and looks at the holster. ‘’Thank you sir, where do we get our gun?’’ He asked. JYP chuckled. ‘’Oh that’s right you will be getting a customized gun. You know safety reasons. But you can always train your shooting at the range in the basement.’’ He said looking at Youngjae. Who looked at Jaebum. ‘’Hyung they have everything here.’’ Youngjae said excitedly. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes at his friends excitement. ‘’Youngjae please don’t rub it in.’’ He said softly to him. The rest of the guys looked at him confused. ‘’Rub in what?’’ They asked. Youngjae grinned. ‘’What that I’m a way better shooter than you? Sorry Hyung no can do.’’  
When Bambam heard Youngjae he laughed. ‘’Sorry no offense uhh Youngjae-Hyung but are you sure that you’re way better?’’ At that Youngjae looked at Bambam. ‘’You haven’t seen us shoot so who are you to judge?’’ Bambam gulped and apologised knowing he shouldn’t have said something like that.

‘’Yah Bambam come here and make this report with me!’’ Yugyeom said grabbing him by the collar. ‘’Yugyeom you will ruin this blouse if you pull it.’’ He said after Yugyeom let the collar go. ‘’I really don’t care you have a million other blouses to wear.’’ Yugyeom responded.  
‘’Hello? You’re speaking with JYP. Ah Junior the two of you are almost done? That’s great, good job! We shall meet at the usual spot, great good to know. Another thing the 2 new detectives are here so get two extra seats, alright thank you.’’ JYP hung up and looked at his team. ‘’Well then everyone let’s head out shall we?''

-

If there was one thing that Jaebum thought that would never happen in his career it would be a team dinner. But yet here was sitting next to Youngjae and Mark drinking out of his glass with soju. What he found more surprising is that he found himself enjoying himself, for once he actually had fun with other people aside Youngjae.  
‘’Detective Im are you feeling okay?’’ Jaebum looked at the person who asked him, ah it was the only female detective of the unit (Y/n) (L/n) was her name, Jaebum had never thought he would meet someone as beautiful as her, now that might have been mostly the alcohol talking because Jaebum never admits something like that so quickly after meeting someone. 

‘’Yes, I’m fine don’t worry.’’ He said as he returned the smile to her. ‘’I thought our favourite boss called JYP told you to call him Jaebum huh!’’ A drunk Bambam exclaimed loudly. ‘’Shut up and don’t come so close your breath stinks like beer. It’s gross.’’ She said pushing Bambam away from her.  
She then continued. ‘’Besides I respect him a lot as a detective calling him by his real name feels unreal to me.’’ Bambam just rolled his eyes. ‘’Oh pleaaaaseeee don’t give me that crap!’’ ‘’Bambam quit it.’’ Jaebum looked over at Junior or well also Jinyoung. He looked at him as Jinyoung tried to control Bambam. He had to smile at the sight.

‘’Hyung…’’ Youngjae said to him. Jaebum hummed not bothered to respond. ‘’I’m kind of glad that we got send here. They seem a lot of fun don’t you think?’’ Jaebum nodded as he looked around. Mark sat quietly enjoying his drink. Then there was Yugyeom eating as if he was about to die. Bambam who tried to cling on Jinyoung and lastly he looked at his new boss and (Y/n) talking about various things. ‘’You’re right Youngjae they do.’’ Youngjae grinned. ‘’I’m always right.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi and thank you for reading! First I would like to mention that I have posted the first 3 chapters (including chapter 1 and 2) on my Tumblr. But due some unknown reasons they didn't upload properly so i shall move the current fanfics to here!


	2. Unit 0 | 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jinyoung are working on a new case but Jinyoung finds something out that he might need to keep to himself.

Date: 13th of July.  
‘’Hello I’m detective Park, this is my partner detective (L/n). Have you identified the body yet?’’ Jinyoung said as he looked at the victim lying on the ground. The forensic researcher shook his head and looked through the notes that he had made prior to your arrival. ‘’Not yet, the victim didn’t have any sort of identification on him. Estimated time of death… 7:15. Cause of death is most likely to be blood loss than the wound itself, as we only found one.’’

‘’Thank you, has there been anything on the victim that could help us with the investigation?’’ Jinyoung said writing down the things that the researcher told you. ‘’He had this expensive looking watch on him. Looks like a special one. It has been put as evidence for you.’’ The researcher said as he pointed to one of his colleagues. ‘’Thank you again, we’ll see you once the report is done.’’ You said. Saying your goodbyes you left the researcher together with Jinyoung to get the watch.

‘’Oh detective Park I didn’t know you and detective (L/n) were going to be in charge of this case, how exciting!’’ one of the younger researchers exclaimed as she saw the two of you head her way. Jinyoung chuckled. ‘’Hello to you too, your supervisor said you had something for us?’’ ‘’Well you see.. it’s exactly as you said detective.. Had. I didn’t lose it I promise!’’ She said quickly hiding her face behind her arms. ‘’Calm down please, we wont hurt you. Where did you put it?’’ You said placing your hand gently on her shoulder to calm her down. ‘’I was told to bring it to the van, it’s being send to your evidence room.’’ The young researcher said as she slowly lowered her arms away from her face.

You smiled at her. ‘’I see, thank you for telling us. Keep up the hard work okay?’’ She nodded and smiled back. ‘’You too detective (L/n)!’’ She said as she left to continue with her work. Jinyoung looked at you. ‘’Well done, now then let’s ask around a bit more and head back to get that watch?’’ ‘’Good idea. We should ask Bambam about the watch once we get back though. I’m sure he would know a bit more about those type of accessories.’’ You said and the two of you left your spot to look for eye witnesses.

-

Nothing much happened after the encounter with the young researcher, the police officers around told you that no one had heard or seen something early in the morning. After hearing that Jinyoung and you decided to head back to the office and start with what you had, the watch. And here the two of you were, back at the office and waiting for Bambam to finally say something after looking at the damn thing for 10 minutes.

‘’It’s so beautiful.’’ He said and he sighed. Hearing that made everyone in the room groan. ‘’Come on Bambam did it really have to take 10 minutes for you to say that?’’ Yugyeom said with a groan. ‘’Yeah Bambam it would be nice if you said something that could be useful for once.’’ You said lifting your head from your desk to look at him.  
‘’Oof you don’t have to look like that (Y/n). But do not worry for I have news.’’ Bambam said his last sentence in a dramatic way which made you and everyone roll their eyes. ‘’Just hurry up.’’ Jinyoung said. ‘’Alright, alright. Anyways this watch is quite the special thing. There’s a faint signature on the back of it. And if I remember correctly the maker of this watch doesn’t make the same watch twice so.. this one should be the only one.’’ Bambam said as he placed the watch down. ‘’I believe that the maker sells them himself and is still alive.’’ With that he sat down.

‘’Do you remember the name of the maker, and maybe his store as well.’’ Jinyoung asks as he double checked the information that he wrote. ‘’I don’t remember the name of the maker, but I think the name of the store is ‘Watch Out’?’’ Bambam said.  
‘’Thank you Bambam’’ Jinyoung said and closed his mini notebook. ‘’(Y/n) you have an appointment at the venue for your wedding in about 15 minutes right?’’ He asked as he looked at you. You nodded and stood up to get your bag. ‘’Yeah I’m sorry to leave you alone with this.’’ At that Jinyoung smiled and shook his head. ‘’It’s fine, all I’m doing is walking around, Tell me how it went alright?’’ ‘’Of course you’re my best friend Jinyoung you will be the first person to know.’’ You said with a smile.

‘’Hey what about us?? I thought we were best friends!’’ Yugyeom whined and looked at you with a pout. You rolled your eyes. ‘’Oops sorry~ I guess I’ll have to treat you with a hot chocolate milk next time to ease the pain in your lonely heart.’’ ‘’Hmm that sounds like a plan (Y/n)! Good luck.’’ Yugyeom said with a grin. You nodded and with that you left with Jinyoung following you shortly behind.

-

Meanwhile Jaebum and Youngjae were on a stakeout to catch a new drug lord unknown in the criminal world. They have been doing research for a few weeks and finally got enough evidence to get him, now it was only a time of waiting. ‘’Hyung I got your coffee, sorry if it took so long but they messed up the order..’’ Youngjae said to Jaebum as he sat down on his spot and handing Jaebum the coffee.

Jaebum muttered a soft ‘thanks’ as he took it from Youngjae and took a small sip. Jaebum sighed as he now felt much more awake. ‘’Thank god I needed that.’’ He said as he took another sip. Youngjae looked at him and chuckled as he agreed with him. ‘’Indeed, I feel like we have been here for days.’’ Youngjae said taking a sip of his own coffee. ‘’Let’s just hope the guy comes out quickly so we can get him.

‘’Agreed, I usually like stake outs but this one? It’s shit.’’ Jaebum said as he stretches his body a bit. ‘’Let’s do something fun once we finish this case yeah?’’ Youngjae said looking outside to see if anything is happening. Jaebum nodded. ‘’Sure but what?’’ ‘’We can ask if the others want to hang out? Eat a bit, drink a bit you know the usual.’’ Youngjae suggested. ‘’Fine I guess we can do that. But I don’t think that we have to wait long for our case to end. Look there is movement.’’ Jaebum said as he pointed at a door being opened.

‘’Well then let’s go!’’ Youngjae said in a hurry and getting all the gear. But before they left he held the walkie talkie in his hand and said. ‘’They are on the move, get in your positions. I repeat. They are on the move, get in your positions.’’ He heard a ‘’Yes sir.’’ Before muting the device.  
The arrestation happened fast, faster than Jaebum expected. But he was glad that it went that way, one wrong move and all that hard work of research would have been for nothing. Not only that it would also mean that there would be extra paperwork and he absolutely hates extra paperwork.

Once everything is over Jaebum and Youngjae head back to the station happy but tired. ‘’Hyung I’m so tired..’’ Youngjae said as they walked through the hallway to the Unit. ‘’You don’t have to tell me, I feel the exact same way. Too bad we still got to finish writing the file..’’ Jaebum said with a yawn. ‘’The two of you can take a nap you know?’’ Jaebum and Youngjae both jumped at the sudden voice. Turning around they found out it was Mark.

Sighing in relief they bow politely to him. ‘’Oh hi Mark-Hyung it’s just you..’’ Youngjae said. At that Mark just smiled. ‘’Sorry if I scared the two of you. It really was not my intention to.’’ ‘’No it’s alright… But you said something about being able to take a nap?’’ Jaebum asked as he looked at Mark. ‘’Yes. I’m surprised that no one has told you about it yet. But follow me.’’ Mark said as he started to walk.

Jaebum and Youngjae dropped their jaw in disbelieve when Mark opened one of the doors in their office. ‘’Wow, thank you for showing us Mark..’’ Jaebum said as he went inside the small room that has been changed into a nap room. ‘’This space is normally used for the captain in the department. But JYP thought it would be a good idea to use the room like this. I hope the two of you will rest well. Bye.’’ And with that Mark closed the door behind him and went to his desk.

Right on that moment the phone rang. ‘’SPD Unit 0 with Mark, how can I help you?’’ Mark said as he picked up. ‘’Hmm I see, thank you. Detective Park and Detective (Y/n) are currently not here but I’ll call them. Thank you, and good luck getting here. Bye.’’ With that he hang up and dialled Jinyoung his phone number right away.

-

‘’Sorry that I’m late.’’ Jinyoung said walking into the office quickly. He bowed once noticing someone sitting on a chair. ‘’You must be Mr. Oh right? I apologise once again for my tardiness. My name is Detective Park, please follow me so I can take your statement alright?’’ Jinyoung said politely to the older man. Mr. Oh nodded and stood up with a small smile on his face. ‘’Thank you detective please lead the way..’’

‘’Can you describe what happened? From the beginning, for example.. Why were you there so early?’’ Jinyoung asked Mr. Oh as he took out his notebook. Mr. Oh grunted trying to recall the things that he had witnessed early in the morning. ‘’Well.. I walk there every morning with my dog.’’ Jinyoung nodded and wrote it down. ‘’Could you describe the scene? Did you see everything happen?’’ 

‘’Hmmm.. I did see some movement, which I found rare as its such a quiet area.. So I went to see what was going on.. All I could see was a young man running away… He looked quite shocked at what he did.. He ran away before I could say anything.’’ Mr. Oh said as he took a sip of his water.  
‘’Were you the one that called the police?’’ Jinyoung asked after he finished writing everything down. Mr. Oh shook his head. ‘’I did not.. I did not have a telephone on me and I went home to do so… But I ended up forgetting it completely… Sorry for that detective.’’ Mr. Oh said as he chuckled to himself. Jinyoung smiled and shook his head.  
‘’It’s alright Mr. Oh I’m glad you remembered it again and called us. There’s for now one more thing that I want to ask you.. You said you saw a young man running away correct?’’ Jinyoung asked Mr. Oh for confirmation to which said man nodded.

‘’Is it possible for you to describe him? If you do then I will call in a Criminal Sketch Artist to help us find hopefully a suspect.’’ Jinyoung said looking at Mr. Oh. ‘’Oh it was quite dark, I wouldn’t know what his face looks like.. All I can remember is that he looked young and tall… Oh he did have dark hair..’’ ‘’I see thank you again Mr. Oh for your time. We will contact you once we have more questions alright?’’ Jinyoung asked. Mr. Oh just smiled. ‘’Of course detective. I hope this all will end quickly.’’ Jinyoung smiled. ‘’That’s what we all hope Mr. Oh.’’ And with that Jinyoung lead the way out and quickly started on the report.

-

You returned to your work with a bright smile on your face. Not only did you have your dream venue for your wedding but the autopsy report on your victim also had been finished and given to you. Walking straight to Jinyoung you placed the report on his desk. ‘’Look what I got partner.’’ You said with a grin. Jinyoung looked at the report and then at you. ‘’Hopefully some good news.’’ He said.

Your grin got bigger and nodded. ‘’Yes sir. Got the venue and the report!’’ Jinyoung and smiled at you and got up to hug you tightly. ‘’Congrats! I’m happy for you, well both of you.’’ He said as he pulled away from you. ‘’Now let’s work on this case we got some more information.  
Sitting down on the chair next to him you grabbed the report. ‘’Did you get any information about the watch?’’ You asked as you looked at him. Jinyoung shook his head as he sat down. ‘’Not yet, I asked around if they knew anything but nothing. Luckily Mark called and said that there was someone who could help us. So at least we got our witness.’’

You nodded. ‘’That’s at least something. Should we look into the report first?’’ You asked knowing he would agree anyways. ‘’Let’s see.. victims name is.. Lee Hojin.. Wait that name sounds familiar.. Anyways, age 38 and height is 1,75 centimetres. Cause of death is indeed blood loss as the researcher thought. The murder weapon is confirmed to be a kitchen knife. No further injuries… Aha! I knew it! Jinyoung check this name in the criminal records.’’

‘’Ah he has quite the few restraining orders.’’ Jinyoung said once he finished looking him up. You hummed in agreement. ‘’He even has been in jail for a few months. But that was years ago.’’ ‘’Perhaps he picked up his stalking tendencies?’’ Jinyoung asked out loud to no one particular. ‘’It’s possible. Oh there is something else in the report. The wound isn’t that neat so they said that it probably is an accidental murder. I think they are right though, someone who has killed someone before wouldn’t stab like this. Here a photo.’’ You said and took out a photo of the stab wound.

Jinyoung sighed as he looked at the photo. ‘’It could be anyone at this point.’’ He said as he leaned back against his chair. You nodded as you took the photo back. ‘’Yeah our only hope is finding someone that fits the description that Mr. Oh told you.’’ Jinyoung looked at you with wide eyes as you said that. ‘’Get a sketch artist, we can always try, even if it’s the silhouette.’’ You nodded and got up. ‘’Meanwhile you look into the criminal records of this man, you might find something useful.’’ You said and left.

Jinyoung sighed again as he was looking through the criminal records. There was practically nothing in it that could be useful for their case. That is until he found a list of names. And one of them looked all too familiar.  
Soo Changwoo.


	3. Unit 0 | 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung doesn’t know what to do with the information that he found. Please help him!

Date: 14th of July.  
Seoul Gym. The spot to find Jinyoung when he didn’t know what to do with the information he got. Jinyoung was a logical man, everyone that knew him knew that. But it can be hard to sort out the thoughts and information you get daily. And that means that it can be hard for Jinyoung as well.

Every minute that Jinyoung was alone he kept thinking about the name that he saw. Soo Changwoo. Jinyoung couldn’t think straight, he did not know what to do. So he went to Seoul Gym to clear his mind. Normally he would talk to his best friend Jackson Wang, but in this case it was difficult.  
After all there was the professional secrecy he had to keep. And even if there was no such thing, Jinyoung would think of himself as a bad friend to you. A really bad friend. Because which best friend would suspect your fiancé for murder? None, right?

However Jinyoung couldn’t blatantly lie to Jackson. After all Jackson was a smart man, he could easily read through the lies of Jinyoung. So instead of talking with Jackson he decided to work out with him, that way Jackson wouldn’t ask 10 million questions and Jinyoung could try to think what to do with the case.  
‘’I know we normally don’t talk while we are working out Jinyoung, but you really are quiet today.’’ Jackson said looking Jinyoung up and down. ‘’You okay?’’ He asked upping the speed of the treadmill once more. Jinyoung glanced at Jackson and sighed, stopping his treadmill all together. ‘’I’m fine, just sorting my thoughts.’’ He said hoping that Jackson wouldn’t ask further.

Jackson kept looking at him trying to find a weak spot in Jinyoung his stance. ‘’Alright, alright I won’t pressure you to tell me. Take care of yourself though. Worries me to see you like that.’’ Jackson said as he stopped on the treadmill as well. The two of them walked past the other equipment to the small canteen.  
Jinyoung kept quiet and gave Jackson a nod worrying he’ll end up spilling everything about the case if he said something. Jackson grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Jinyoung. ‘’Here, it’s on me. It might cool you off or something.’’ Jackson said as he sat down at the table where the co-owner of Seoul Gym Joon Park sat. Or Joon as everyone calls him.

‘’Jinyoung, good to see you! How is work?’’ Joon asked. Jinyoung sighed in relief. Although Jackson and Joon had the same type of personality, Joon was a person that would ask questions that were easy to answer. ‘’It’s been alright.’’ He said not sure how to continue his sentence quickly drinking half of his water. ‘’Well that’s better than not alright. How is (y/n)?’’

Of course this question would come Jinyoung thought and groaned internally. ‘’She’s great. Has been very happy now that she and Changwoo have a venue for their wedding.’’ He said taking another sip of water. ‘’That’s great! They deserve it.’’ Joon said.   
Jinyoung nodded. Really you two deserved it. You and Changwoo started dating at that exact place. Jinyoung remembers you telling him back at the police school how you always wanted to get married at the place you started dating. He just rolled his eyes at you and laughed. Saying how cliché and cheesy you were. But you just shrugged at him and said that it would be very romantic. 

His thoughts got interrupted as his phone went off. Taking his phone out of his pocket he picked up. ‘’Detective Park Jinyoung?’’ He said with a more serious tone. As the caller kept speaking Jinyoung his posture faltered. ‘’I’ll come right now, thank you.’’ He said as he hung up.  
Jackson and Joon looked at him with raised eyebrows. Jinyoung looked at them and placed the water bottle down on the table. ‘’Duty calls.’’ He says as he leaves the other two alone.

-

‘’Jinyoung you’re here!’’ You said as he walked inside. ‘’Is it true?’’ He asked looking around if it was just some prank. You shook your head and showed the report. ‘’Sadly it is. He was found in the exact same spot as our first victim.. Who would do something like this??’’ You asked with a sign. ‘You fiancé’ Jinyoung thought. But he would be a horrible, horrible friend if he said that.

But top priority is calming you. You two have seen more gruesome murders than this but it still hurt you. Jinyoung placed both of his hands gently on your shoulders. ‘’It will be fine alright? It is horrible I know but for him, and for our first victim we must find the perpetrator. You almost have lunch so go and eat that lunch okay?’’ He said as he looked you in the eyes. Looking back at him you nodded and smiled a little. ‘’You’re right Jinyoung, thank you.. What would I do without you?’’ You said as you two separated after a quick hug.

Jinyoung chuckled softly but didn’t answer knowing that there would be a high chance of him slipping up. Thank god that the door opened. His heart almost dropped though when he saw the person that came inside. ‘’Changwoo you’re here, thank god!’’ You said as you hugged him.  
Changwoo kissed your cheek and hummed. ‘’Thank god? Did something happen? Wait did your boss JYP say something inappropriate to you?’’ Changwoo said as he looked at you. You shook your head. ‘’It’s not that, something happened and I need the distraction! So where will we have lunch??’’ You asked him with a small smile.

Changwoo puffed his chest out a little with pride. ‘’We will go to my new restaurant, you can try the things that might go on the menu~’’ He said. ‘’What are we waiting for then??’’ You ask hurriedly pushing him towards the door. ‘’Bye guys!’’ You said to the rest and left.

-

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung walking around. Jaebum raised an eyebrow as he has never seen Jinyoung acting like this. It was almost as if Jinyoung was panicking, thinking that it would be soon over Jaebum thought that it was enough of observing the younger one and go back to writing his and Youngjae’s rapport about a minor crime of today.   
‘’Jaebum-Hyung? It’s been 10 minutes..’’ Youngjae said softly as he observed Jinyoung. ‘’Shouldn’t we do something?’’ He asked as he frowned. Jaebum sighed and nodded. Getting up from his seat he and Youngjae walked towards Jinyoung. Both standing on one side of him. ‘’Jinyoung?’’ Jaebum started and sighed softly when he didn’t get a response.

‘’Park Jinyoung?? Detective Park?’’ He said. Still no response though. ‘’Let me try.’’ Youngjae said. ‘’Junior!’’ At that Jinyoung looked up, a bit shocked. ‘’My name is not Juni- Oh.. I there something?’’ He asked as he looked at Jaebum and Youngjae.  
‘’We should be asking you that Hyung, you’ve been out of it for 10 minutes. Is the case really that hard?? Still no suspect?’’ Youngjae asked him. Jinyoung dropped his shoulders not knowing that they were tense. ‘’Yes there is, I mean there is no suspect yet, I mean I don’t know..’’

Jaebum raised an eyebrow. ‘’Jinyoung you should tell us. We might be able to help you? What about (y/n)? Maybe she can help once she’s back.’’ Jaebum said trying to reason with Jinyoung who in return sighed once he heard your name. ‘’I can’t tell her..’’ He groaned leaning with his head on his hands. ‘Well it’s now or never..’ He thought.  
‘’You can’t tell her because?’’ Youngjae pressed him. ‘’I can’t tell her because I will break her heart.’’ Jinyoung said. Youngjae chuckled and joked. ‘’Why are you suspecting her or something??’’ Jinyoung shook his head and looked at Youngjae. ‘’No but I do suspect Changwoo.’’ Jinyoung felt a wave of relieve after he said that. He definitely thought that the guilt would only grow more if he told another soul.

Youngjae and Jaebum looked at each other and then at Jinyoung. ‘’Tell us what you got.’’ Jaebum said as he grabbed a chair for himself. Youngjae doing the exact same action. Jinyoung nodded as they both sat down.

-

After 10 minutes of research, discussing and reading Jinyoung was convinced that it was Changwoo. It turns out the first victim has actually stalked you before he got sent to jail. The three of them we’re reading the statement that Mr. Oh had made. Reading the description of the perpetrator it fit Changwoo perfectly. Reading another document they found out that the first victim had started to stalk indeed.

The fact that there was a 90% chance of him being the perpetrator made Jinyoung feel like shit. He hoped that he was wrong. He really did. The only missing piece was the murder weapon. If only Changwoo wasn’t your fiancé..

‘’We should inform JYP.. I’m sure he knows what would be the best.’’ Youngjae said feeling bad as well. Both Jinyoung and Jaebum nodded. ‘’Let’s call him. We should do this as soon as possible. And Jinyoung, I know it will be hard. But we must do this. In the end we would be protecting her. Yes it might hurt her in the beginning, it might break her but (y/n) is strong, really strong. You should know as her best friend.’’ Jaebum said.

Breathing deeply in and out Jinyoung nodded. Finally his mind was clear, the information and thoughts he had were sorted. ‘’You’re right, I’m sorry if I acted weird. And thank you. Thank you both. Now let’s do it.’’ He said with a smile.  
-  
JYP arrives shortly after Youngjae made the call. ‘’What is it?’’ He said as he sat down on his seat behind the desk. During the call Youngjae briefly said something about having a suspect for the case you and Jinyoung were working on.  
‘’We have a suspect and I am 90% sure that it is the perpetrator.’’ Jinyoung stated standing in front of JYP’s desk together with Jaebum and Youngjae. ‘’And the reason that you had to inform me is? Inform (y/n) instead of me’’ JYP said as he folded his arms while leaning back against his chair.

Jinyoung glanced at Jaebum and Youngjae. With a sigh he started. ‘’That’s the thing sir. Not only I but Jaebum-Hyung and Youngjae believe that it is Lee Changwoo. (y/n)’s fiancé.’’ Jinyoung said as Jaebum placed the file the three of them made on JYP’s desk. Hearing that JYP his face dropped as he unfolded his arms to take the file from the desk.  
JYP frowned as he was reading the file, the three men looked at each other hoping that JYP would have a plan. At the sound of a soft cough they look back at their boss, who looks back at them. ‘’This is what we will do. Jaebum and Youngjae, you two will take over the case. We will just say that it’s handy to have two clear minds working on the case. Junior I’ll give you and (y/n) a new case.’’ JYP said.

The three of them nodded. ‘’I’ll make sure to get a search warrant. Make sure that (y/n) does not know about it. Good luck. Also keep this from Bambam and Yugyeom the less people know about it the better.’’  
‘’Yes sir.’’ They said in unison, and with that the three of them worked on other side cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter that I have written and posted on Tumblr. Thus the need for motivation to write is high. Luckily I do have some ideas for the future!!


	4. Unit 0 |3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you and Jinyoung are working, Jaebum and Youngjae are working hard to find the last missing piece of the case.

_Date: 15 th July._

It was a very hot day, luckily you and Jinyoung were inside a café with the AC on. The two of you go here occasionally to meet up with an old victim named Do Hana. She was a victim of domestic violence. Because Hana was a young child when the three of you met, you and Jinyoung thought it would be a good idea to help her through the years. And even now as she is a young teen.

‘’Detective Park, Detective (Y/N)! Sorry I’m late.’’ Hana says to the two of you as she sits down in front of you two. You smile as you look at her. ‘’It’s al right, we just got here as well.’’ You say while Jinyoung nods. At that moment a waiter comes with your drinks, placing an iced tea in front of Hana.

Looking at the glass Hana smiles and takes a sip. ‘’Thank you, I really needed this!’’ She says placing the glass back down. ‘’You’re welcome Hana.’’ Jinyoung says before taking a sip of his own iced coffee. ‘’Tell us, how have you been? Are you studying well?’’ You ask her.

‘’I’m doing great, thank you. And there’s currently no school, I did finish my summer home work already though!’’ Hana says with a smile. ‘’Good, I hope you’re enjoying your vacation a lot.’’ Jinyoung says as you nod. ‘’Jinyoung is right, you’ve worked hard you deserve the break.’’

‘’Thank you both detectives, it means a lot hearing it from the two of you.’’ Hana says as she takes another sip of her drink. ‘’How are you two??’’ She asks.

You grin. ‘’I’m great as well~ Although the stress for the wedding is slowly creeping up on me from behind.’’ Hana gasps softly. ‘’Oh! Do you and Mr Changwoo have a date already??’’ ‘’Yep, it’s  the 23th of August.’’ ‘’That’s so soon, I hope you have lots of fun and that the stress is worth it.’’ Hana says and you nod.

‘’What about you Detective Park?’’ Hana asks him curiously. Jinyoung leans back against his chair and thinks for a few seconds. Then he looks at her with a smile. ‘’I’m doing fine Hana, do you have any plans this vacation with friends?’’ He asks her hoping he won’t reveal what he is actually thinking.

‘’I do, I’m actually going with a group of friends to Mokpo! For about a week.’’ Hana says with a big smile on her face. ‘’Well I hope you have a lot of fun, and be careful~’’ You say as you take a sip of your drink. ‘’Of course I will do that!.’’ Hana responds.

-

Meanwhile Jaebum and Youngjae are waiting anxiously for the search warrant to be accepted. ‘’Why does it always have to take so long?’’ Youngjae groans as he walks in circles. Jaebum lets out a sigh. ‘’Because the judge needs to look through all the evidence..’’ He says while looking at Youngjae from his seat.

‘’Thanks Hyung, but I didn’t need an explanation.’’ Youngjae says rolling his eyes at the older man. Jaebum huffs and smiles a little. ‘’I know but it’s just so boring while waiting that I had to say something.’’ He tells Youngjae. ‘’You’re right it’s boring… By the way don’t you think it’s a little cruel to not have informed (Y/n)?’’ Youngjae asks as he stops with walking.

Jaebum shrugs and sighs. ‘’I don’t know? Probably.. I wouldn’t know how she would react if we had told her that her fiancé is the suspect. I do know it’ll break her once everything is done.’’ Jaebum says. Youngjae takes the seat next to him and looks at him. ‘’True, she seems to love him a lot.. We’ve only started to think of him as a suspect for a little over 24 hours and yet I feel like telling her every second I see her… Don’t you have that?’’

‘’The thought has popped up, but I try to suppress it as much as I can. Besides I don’t think we have the right to tell her. Even though we are working on this case now.’’ Jaebum says and closes his eyes hoping that the warrant got accepted quick.

The two of them get a call roughly 30 minutes later from JYP. ‘’We got it? Oh thank god. I don’t think we will need any more people. We’ll inform you when we arrive sir. Thank you bye.’’ Jaebum says and hangs up. He gets up as he looks at Youngjae’s knocked out form and lightly kicks his leg. ‘’Wake up we have work to do’’ He says to him.

Youngjae wakes up and looks at Jaebum. ‘’You’re not joking around with me right Hyung?’’ Youngjae says. Jaebum rolls his eyes and pulls him up. ‘’I wouldn’t joke about something important like this Youngjae, now let’s go.’’ And with that the two of them are heading out.

-

Jaebum and Youngjae are currently standing in front of your house, not all too sure what to do. Well they do know what to do, they have to get inside find the murder weapon and done. The two of them look at each other but they do not move. ‘’Hyung you go first.’’ Youngjae says looking at him. ‘’No you go first you’re younger.’’ Jaebum responds.

‘’ Yeah but you’re older shouldn’t you be taking care of the younger people?’’ Youngjae grins at him. Jaebum looks back at Youngjae and groans. ‘’I feel like we’ve had this conversation before.’’ ‘’You’re right Hyung we did. Back then Mark-Hyung helped us inside. But he’s not here right now so… You go first.’’ Youngjae says still grinning.

Jaebum sighs and walks closer to the door. ‘’Alright, alright I’ll go first.’’ He says as he gets the extra key the landlord gave them out of his jean pocket. Youngjae follows shortly after. ‘’Don’t you hope to find it as quick as possible?’’ He asks.

‘’I mean I hope so too, but we should be careful.’’ Jaebum says as he sticks the key inside of the keyhole and twists it, opening the door. ‘’Hackers voice, we’re in.’’ Youngjae says with a dumb smile on him.

Rolling his eyes Jaebum goes inside taking the key with him. ‘’Please don’t use dead memes in my presence.’’ He says and looks around. Youngjae quickly goes inside as well. They both take off their shoes before going inside the house further.

‘’Hyung I’ll check the kitchen, will you search in the office?’’ Youngjae asks as he looks around once more while walking towards your kitchen. Jaebum nods ‘’Goodluck Youngjae.’’ He says before going upstairs. ‘’You too Hyung!’’ Youngjae says.

 

Taking a special Blue light lamp out of his bag Youngjae starts to look through the cupboards and drawers of your kitchen. He finds a few spots on one of the plastic cutlery boxes. Youngjae quickly places the light on top of the your kitchen counter and tilts the box out of the drawer.

He then notices a knife. Placing the cutlery box quickly down he grabs the light again and shines it on the knife lying in the drawer. ‘’I have it!’’ He says loudly enough for Jaebum to hear when he sees the blood on it. Hearing Youngjae, Jaebum quickly goes downstairs to him.

‘’You did??’’ Jaebum asks and looks at the knife in the drawer. ‘’Oh thank god..’’ He sighs relieves. Youngjae grabs a plastic bag and carefully takes out the knife putting it inside the bag. ‘’Hyung did you find anything?’’ He asks once he put the now evidence in the bag. Jaebum shakes his head. ‘’Not yet, we might find something though, I noticed a few notebooks with dates on it, might be journals. Who knows he might have confessed what he did.’’ He says as he waits for Youngjae putting back the cutlery box.

‘’Show me the way Hyung!’’ Youngjae says once he’s done cleaning up. Jaebum nods and they both head upstairs towards Changwoo’s office. They head straight towards the bookcase and Jaebum looks thoroughly through the notebooks.

‘’Youngjae I think I found something.’’ Jaebum says after a few minutes of searching. Placing back the books he was holding Youngjae quickly went to Jaebum’s side. ‘’Really?’’ He says looking at the notebook Jaebum was holding. Jaebum nods as he reads the title. ‘’I mean this must be a journal of some sorts. It got the current month and year on it.’’ Youngjae looks at him and then back at the notebook. ‘’Guess we will have to read it.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, here it is chapter 3. After struggles I finally found motivation to write (I said that with chapter 2 as well wow) I think I’ll write 1 or 2 more chapters and the actual Jaebum x Reader stuff can happen. Please tell me if you like this! Anyways enjoy!


	5. Unit 0 | 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JYP, Jinyoung, Jaebum and youngjae know enough to end it all, but what is your reaction?  
> or  
> It’s arresting time babyyyyy

**_‘Date: 5 th of July,_ **

**_Today started off great. But it got ruined by someone.. At least they ruined it for me. I believe that (Y/N) hasn’t noticed anything. I wonder what she would have done if she was in my position.. Am I a bad Fiancé for not telling her that someone kept looking at her? No… No Changwoo you’re not. She cannot know. After all Ignorance can be a bliss, correct? I hope that this won’t happen again.. Please..’_ **

**_‘Date: 7 th of July,_ **

**_It happened again.. this time however I saw their face. No, I saw his face.. And I have seen it before. Let me search for something quickly. Yes, Changwoo great job! Lee Hojin.. I thought he was still locked up, how long has he been free? And for how long has he been watching (Y/N)? I don’t know what to do.. I should probably report it, right? No. I can’t do that just yet. I will have to do it on my own. I won’t let (Y/N) know about this either the wedding is almost here I can’t have her stressed, she doesn’t deserve it… Then again she doesn’t deserve it at all..’_ **

**_‘Date: 12 th of July,_ **

**_It’s been a week since I first saw Lee Hojin and I still don’t know what I should do.. I have been contemplating about whether or not to inform (Y/N) and even the police.. I know I wrote that I don’t want her to be stressed and that she doesn’t deserve this.. But it’s eating me from the inside! I feel like I am slowly going insane.. and I think that people around me are noticing! What do I do.. Lee Changwoo what is your plan?_ **

**_I’ve been gone for a while.. My mind it… it went blank. I had to take this break or else I would break! I need to make a decision and I will do so today, tonight! Once I have made that decision I shall do it tomorrow!_ **

**_Finally… Finally! I know what to do! Lee Changwoo you great man! I shall tell you.. Me? I shall tell myself the great plan that I came up with! That man.. Lee Hojin I shall find him.. With a knife. Shall I kill him? Changwoo of course I won’t kill the man.. Aaah… Hahaha I think that I’m going insane.. I’m talking to myself in third person even! All because of that man… I cannot wait to see the look on his face when I confront that disgusting man. I am sure he will leave (Y/N) alone after this. He must! Ahh.. (Y/N).. Don’t worry my love everything will be fine… ’_ **

**_‘Date: 13 th of July_ **

**_I… I ruined everything.. I am such an idiot… I.. I-I killed him.. I am a horrible, disgusting human being.. I didn’t want this.. I promise I didn’t.. All I wanted was.. to.. to intimidate him, let him know that he should stop but… I stabbed him.. He looked at me as I did.. I saw the fear in his eyes as he looked at me.. How did this happen, why did I do this?? And why… why didn’t I feel bad, afraid.. shocked when I did it.. I felt nothing.. not even a bit of remorse.. I’m sorry… I’m so so so sorry…’_ **

**_‘Date: 14 th July,_ **

**_Changwoo.. how dare you..  You promised yourself- I promised myself I wouldn’t do it again.. was one murder not enough? Why.. Why did I do this? That man… that poor old man.. He didn’t deserve this.. But… He did, didn’t he? If he didn’t witness me murdering… stabbing Lee Hojin, then he would have lived. It’s his own fault he got in the way! But he is gone now… Forever.. Nothing… No one can stop the future that I have with (Y/N). No one can and no one will. I will be the one that makes her happy.. It’s me that loves her, and it’s me that she loves! If someone dares to change that it’s over for them.. Ha! They will end up like those two bastards! They will die. An even more painful death each time someone even dares to touch (Y/N).. Changwoo-ah it’s time you grow up… You don’t have to be nice to anyone anymore… Do.. Do what you do best… Love (Y/N). Love her until the end.. Don’t worry… Everything is going to be fine.. I promise you- no I promise myself. It will be fine I won’t get caught… I will have my future with (Y/N)….’_ **

Jaebum and Youngjae look at each other in silence, both of them not knowing what to say, or even if they should say something. Jaebum sighs as Youngjae steps away taking a deep breath. After a couple minutes of silence Jaebum says. ‘’Let’s take pictures of these pages as soon as possible. That guy seems to be so unstable, who knows who he will hurt in this short span of time.’’ After that he places the Journal onto the desk as Youngjae gets the camera ready.

Jaebum stays quiet as Youngjae takes the pictures carefully. He takes another look around the office and notices a photo of you and Changwoo hanging on the wall. He glances at Youngjae before walking towards the picture of you two smiling. However not even the happiness that is shown in the picture lifts the burden that he feels inside of his body.

“Hyung. Hyung!” Youngjae says trying to catch Jaebums attention. Jaebum let’s out a hum before turning around to look at Youngjae. “Ah.. You’re done?” Jaebum asks and Youngjae nods. “Yeah, you okay Hyung?” He asks Jaebum knowing the answer to his question already. _'What a stupid question, of course he’s not okay. Even I am not okay..’_ Youngjae thinks to himself. “We should head out now. The sooner it’s over the better.” Jaebum says before walking towards the desk. He quickly shuts the journal close and places it back.

“Yeah let’s do that. I feel uncomfortable in this house now.” Youngjae retorts and with that the two of them leave the house. Before they leave however they check everything one last time, just to make sure that it doesn’t look like someone was in their house.

-

“Good you two are finally here.” JYP says from his chair when Jaebum and Youngjae walk in. Jaebum looks at him but stays quiet. He then looks at Jinyoung who is sitting on his own seat. “Where are (Y/N), Bambam, and Yugyeom?” Youngjae asks. “They are with Jackson (Y/N) wanted to train a bit and Bambam wanted to join. Yugyeom didn’t want to be left out and went with them.” Jinyoung says before looking at the camera around Youngjaes neck. Youngjae follows Jinyoungs look and quickly takes the strap off around his neck. “Don’t worry we got the things we needed.” He says as he takes out the memory card giving it to JYP.

“What did you find?” JYP asks as he puts the pictures on the laptop in front of him. “We did find a knife, with blood. It is at the lab now though. Mark-hyung is probably on his way back now with the results.” Youngjae says. JYP nodded and opened the file. He frowns as he looks at the picures. “What’s this?” He asks looking at Jaebum and Youngjae. “Apparently he’s the type to write in a journal.” Jaebum states.

JYP hums in approval as he reads through the text. “Well this is basically evidence enough to get him arrested. But we should wait until Mark is here with the news. Hopefully good news that is.”JYP says as he gets up from his chair. He smiles as he places a hand on Jaebum and Youngjaes shoulders. “Good work boys.”

It was quiet when Mark arrived. No one dared to say something but the file had to be read. Mark looked at JYP for approval to open the envelope and he just nodded. And thus Mark opened the envelope carefully as they gather around Mark one by one, all wanting to know what it said. It was quiet as they were reading the file. And once they were all done reading they all let out a deep sigh. They didnt know if they should feel relieved or not.

Especially Jinyoung as he has the confirmation that Changwoo, the person you called the ‘Love of your life’ did in fact kill Lee Hojin and poor innocent Mr. Oh. Jinyoung sighed as he thought about how this all would end. How would you react? _‘You’d obviously be devastated’_ Jinyoung thinks bitterly to himself. But what would you think of him? Would you hate him? Or the others in this room. He knew that only time would tell..

The first one to break the silence was Mark as he cleared his throat.  “I’ll go ask for an arrest warrant now.” “Yes you do that Mark, let’s clean this up before the others get back.” JYP says and with that everyone does their own thing.

-

_Date: 16 th July_

You wake up at the sound of your alarm with a soft groan. _‘8:30 AM that’s not too bad.’_ You think before turning it off. Indeed waking up at 8:30 in the morning wouldn’t be too bad if you actually went to sleep on time. Which you didn’t. Instead you and Changwoo were busy with a different activity that required a bed. You smile as you think back to the things that lead you do those activities.

You sigh out in content when you feel Changwoo press his body against yours. ‘’Good morning love.’’ He says as he kisses the back of your neck sweetly. ‘’Morning Chang, did you sleep well?’’ you ask with a smile on your face as you place your hands on top of his. He hums in response and moves his head a bit so that he can kiss your cheek. ‘’I’m always able to sleep well when you’re around. You give me so much peace. I cant believe we’re getting married so soon..’’ He says as he places his chin on top of your shoulder.

‘’I can’t believe it either Chang.. it feels so surreal, it feels like we just met yesterday.’’ You say with a chuckle which makes Changwoo chuckle as well. ‘’Are you sure about just meeting? I thought you didn’t like me at first or was that all an act?’’ He says as he holds you tighter relishing the comfortable warmth you give off.

‘’Hmmm let me phrase it different then. It feels like we just started dating.’’ You say as you wriggle around for a bit so that you could face him. Changwoo looks at you with a smile. ‘’You’re cute y’know?’’ He says before leaning in for a kiss.

However the kiss never came because of the loud ringing of the doorbell. You chuckle as Changwoo sighs. ‘’Don’t worry hun I’ll get that real quick and get back, yeah?’’ You say as you get out off the bed. Changwoo nods as he looks at you putting on some training shorts and a t-shirt. Once done you walk towards his side of the bed and give him a kiss on the head. ‘’Be right back~.’’ You say and with that you head downstairs to open the door.

You raise your eyebrow as you look at the people in front of you. ‘’What are you doing here so.. early?’’ You say as you look at Jaebum and Youngjae. ‘’Did something happen? You two don’t look all too happy..’’ You say once taking a good look at them. Jaebum sighs and nudges Youngjae with his elbow. Knowing what Youngjae had to do he smiles weakly at you. ‘’Sorry (Y/N)..’’ He says but Jinyoung interrupts him before he could continue.

‘’(Y/N)!’’ He says as he passes Youngjae. ‘’Come with me.. Please.’’ You look at him with worried eyes. ‘’Seriously did something happen? Why are you three here?’’ You ask no one in particular, all you wanted was to know what was happening and why the three of them looked so upset.

Jinyoung grabs your hand and takes you outside. You look between Jinyoung and the two others in confusion as you keep walking. ‘’Jinyoung I mean it! What is going on?? Why is—‘’ Before you could finish your sentence Jinyoung pulled you into a tight hug. And as he was doing that Jaebum and Youngjae inside.

‘’I-I’m sorry (Y/N).. I r-really am.. I promise you.. that I.. didn’t want this to happen..’’ Jinyoung cries as he keeps holding you, not allowing you to move or see him. ‘’I-I’m such a bad friend… I’ll.. I’ll understand if you hate me..’’ You stiffen when you hear him call himself a bad friend because.. Jinyoung would never say that. Instead of keeping your arms to your side you decide to wrap your arms around his middle. That’s when you realise that he is crying

‘’Jinyoung.. Please don’t cry.. You’re not a bad friend! Don’t call yourself that.. Please tell me what’s wrong yeah? If it’s something I did then I’m really sorry..’’ You say in hope to comfort him. You knew you did when you felt his grip loosening around you, allowing you to look at him. ‘’It’s not you (Y/N).. God no.. it’s never you please know that..’’ He says in a shaky tone as he sniffs his nose. ‘’Then.. What or who is making you feel this way.. You can tell me.. Take deep breaths.. Yes, just like that.’’ You say in a calm voice as you take deep breaths with him.

Jinyoung gulps and takes one last breath to calm him. He then places his hands on your arms. ‘’I am here.. No we are here to arrest Changwoo, your fiancé.’’ He says slowly not changing the tone of his voice. You look at him with wide, surprised eyes. You chuckle thinking that it is a joke. That is until you look at Jinyoung again, his serious face not even changing, which meant it was not a joke but the full on truth. And it was then, at that moment that you broke.

-

Jaebum and Youngjae were currently searching on the ground floor. But there was no sign that indicates that Changwoo would be there, thus they slowly and silently went up the stairs. It was at that moment that they heard a loud bang, which meant that Changwoo had found out as to what is happening.

‘’Hyung you take the bedroom, I’ll take the office’’ Youngjae mouths at Jaebum. Jaebum nods and slowly walks towards your bedroom door as Youngjae went to the office. He stops right in front of it and stays quiet. He reaches his hand towards the door handle when he hears movement. He points the gun in his hand as quickly as he opens the door, pointing right at Changwoo.

‘’Lee Changwoo, drop the gun now.’’ Youngjae says as he steps into office room. ‘’N-No! S-Stay back!’’ Changwoo almost screams as he shakes with the gun in his head. ‘’No don’t come here at all l-leave now!’’ He continues as he now holds his gun, no your gun with both his hands steadying the gun only a little bit.

Youngjae internally sighs before looking Changwoo right in the eyes. ‘’Drop the gun, You don’t know what you’re doing.’’ He says keeping his gun pointed at Changwoo who in return shakes his head ferociously. ‘’N-No! I… I know exactly what I am doing… I am.. I am protecting (Y/N) from you! From everyone… You… that bastard Jinyoung… Jackson.. Even your boss! She cant be with you!’’ Changwoo shouts and he starts shaking more and more.

‘’Calm down you are currently not in the right mind.’’ Youngjae responds hoping to get into Changwoo’s head. ‘’Shut the fuck up! Shut up! Please for the love of god shut up! I’ll kill you too if you don’t shut up!’’ Changwoo shouts once again gripping the gun tightly. Youngjae observes him and nods after a few seconds have passed. ‘’Al right… We will have it your way. Uh. Don’t shoot. I’ll drop my weapon.’’ Youngjae says calmly while he split his hands apart and remove his finger from the trigger.

Youngjae keeps looking at Changwoo while doing this and he slowly gets up after he placed his gun on the ground. Meanwhile Jaebum had been hiding behind the wall knowing that if he interfered that it wouldn’t have ended up nice.

Changwoo let’s out a deep sigh, feeling a wave of relieve going over him but he knew this wasn’t the end and so he kept his gun pointed at Youngjae. ‘’I didn’t do it on purpose… really I didn’t… I-I wanted to intimidate that bastard!’’ Changwoo suddenly said. Youngjae looks at him, encouraging him to continue speaking. ‘’That bastard.. T-That fucking bastard Lee Hojin was stalking her! (Y/N)… she didn’t know… Our wedding is almost and I-I didn’t want her to feel fucking stressed because of that bastard! So I.. I decided to make him stop… Surely he would… That bastard would stop when being intimidated by the fiancé right..?’’

Changwoo lowered his gun a bit as he thought back about the events. ‘’But that fucker laughed at my face! I-I got so mad.. I really didn’t mean to… and then… that.. t-that old man… when I realised that he was there.. I didn’t want to but… Then in my head… It was better to have him dead.. He couldn’t live I cannot live.. without (Y/N)!’’ Changwoo broke down as he finished his sentence. He dropped to his knees and started to sob. It was soft at first but it became louder and louder with each word. ‘’I-I didn’t mean to… do th-that… I-I’m serious you.. you have t-to beliehieve me….. It’s not my fault that L-Lee Hojin.. That he.. had to die… A-And the o-old man… H-He.. really… It’s.. it’s not my fault that he had to go..’’ Changwoo cried loudly, snot was starting to leak out his nose his vision blurry due to all of his tears. Youngjae quietly looked at him, at the gun in his hands hoping it would be dropped as quickly as possible. After a whole minute of crying Changwoo finally let go of the gun. Not even a second later Youngjae ran towards him and kicked the gun away while Jaebum appeared with the gun still pointed at Changwoo.

Standing Changwoo, Youngjae grabs both Changwoo’s arms and moves them to the back before handcuffing him. ‘’Lee Changwoo you are under arrest for the murder of 2 men Lee Hojin and Oh Deoksoo. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.’’ Youngjae says after getting up with Changwoo.

‘’We got him sir.’’ Says Jaebum when Youngjae and Changwoo pass him.

-

Back outside JYP went to you and Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks at him and sighs in relief when JYP gives him the ok-sign. Jinyoung looks at your face, the tears on your face have dried some time ago, just like your crying did. Pulling you into a hug once again placing his hand on your head. ‘’It’s over now (Y/N).’’ He mumbles in your ear, letting you know that they got Changwoo and that he could come outside any minute.

Jinyoung looks at the door and sees Jaebum coming out before Youngjae and Changwoo. Jinyoung feels his body get tense when he sees Changwoo. He looked broken perhaps even more than you. Jinyoung is surprised in a way as he has never seen Changwoo like that, he never thought that he would see him like that. After all he including everyone thought that you and Changwoo would end up happily married.

Jinyoung keeps looking at Changwoo and gulps when Changwoo looks right back at him. Or was he looking at you? Jinyoung couldn’t tell he hoped it was him and not you. Wanting to protect you Jinyoung turns the two of you around so that Changwoo would face his back however his plan didn’t go as he wanted because before he knew it, Changwoo was yelling your name.

He held you closer to him not allowing you to suddenly react, he didn’t want you to see Changwoo, he didn’t want to see you crying again. You tugged at his sleeve and mumbled his name. At that Jinyoung loosened his grip around you so that you could look at him. You give him a weak smile although he could not really call it one. ‘’It’s ok.. Jinyoung…’’ You say hoping that he would let you go. And that’s what he did.

Your smile falters when you see Changwoo. You didn’t know what to say or what to do, but did you even want to say or do something? Did you even have the energy. Your heart and mind felt numb. Changwoo was shocked when you looked at him like that. But it didn’t stop him from telling you what was on his mind.

‘’I did it for you (Y/N)! I protected you! Please… Don’t look at me like that.. I love you!’’ You grimaced as you heard him say that he loves you. Youngjae noticed and pushed him a bit so that he started walking again. ‘’We get it, you did it out of love now continue walking.’’ Youngjae says they walk past you. He looks at you with a smile. Not his usual bright contagious smile but an apologetic one, one that you appreciated a lot.

It was after that moment that everything went fast. Before you knew it the police car with Changwoo in it drove off and it was just you, JYP, Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Youngjae in your living room. Jinyoung sat next to your holding your hand, refusing to let you go. Before the five of you sat down JYP asked if you had any questions and that they would answers everything honestly. But you had so many questions that you didn’t know what to ask.

You break the silence after 5 minutes. ‘’Who… Who knew it first..?’’ You ask in a soft voice but loud enough for everyone to hear. Jinyoung squeezed your hand after you asked the question. ‘’I did… I’m sorry..’’ He says softly. You shook your head as you squeeze his hand back. ‘’You shouldn’t apologise for that… You only did your job..’’ you say trying to reassure him.

‘’(Y/N).. I would like to formally apologise to you as your boss. I gave them the order to not say anything to you.’’ JYP states looking at you. You look back at him and shrugs. ‘’You don’t have to apologise sir. I understand why you did it, although it would have been different if I didn’t work here..’’ You didn’t blame anyone. Of course you were hurt. It hurt a lot in fact. But it was their job, your job to protect the citizens of Seoul an lock up the bad guys.

‘’Does… Bambam and Yugyeom know about this as well?’’ You ask carefully. ‘’They don’t. We thought it would be best if they didn’t know. Especially for you. The only ones who knew were us and Mark. But it’s possible that he has told them now, after all I have an offer for you.’’ JYP says as he changes his position.

‘’What is it?’’ You question looking at your boss. JYP takes a deep breath before explaining. ‘’I know that this morning has been a lot for you. And you don’t have to go to work. If you want of course. You’re allowed to take a break for as long as you want. All I want is that your mental health is in great condition because really.. You didn’t deserve what happened. So my offer is, do you want to get back to work, or do you want to take a break?’’

You look at him, and then at Jinyoung who just smiles at you. After thinking for a while you came to the decision. ‘’I’ll take the break.. I don’t think that I will be able to work properly now..’’ JYP nods at what you say and gets up. ‘’Alright is there anything we could do for you? Do you need a place to stay here in Seoul or?’’ You shook your head. ‘’No.. No thank you I don’t really need anything. And I don’t think that I should stay in Seoul for some time.. But thank you for the offer sir.’’ You say with a small smile.

Youngjae looks at you in confusion. ‘’If you’re leaving Seoul.. Then where will you go?’’ He asks. ‘’I’ll go to my parents. They live in Yeosu and I’m sure they could use some help at their inn.’’ You say as you smile a bit more this time thinking about your parents.

JYP looked at his watch. ‘’I’m sorry (Y/N) but we should head to the Unit now.’’ You nod and get up as well walking them to the front door. ‘’Good luck with work, and please tell the others that I will be fine.’’ You say once you open the door. Jinyoung looks at you. ‘’I’ll stay with you, I don’t want you to be alone, you’re alright with that right sir?’’ Jinyoung asks JYP who smiles with a short nod in return. ‘’Of course I don’t want her to be alone. And I shall tell the others. Now (Y/N) don’t force yourself and take it slow. Never forget that you’re always welcome here. Take care.’’ And with that JYP is the first one to leave the house.

‘’(Y/N) take care!’’ Youngjae says with his contagious smile which makes you smile in return. ‘’I’ll make sure to work double as hard for you!’’ You nod with a chuckle. ‘’Don’t overwork though, we don’t want our sun to burn out.’’ You say as he waves before leaving. You then look at Jaebum as he looks back at you. ‘’Uh… Good luck and.. it’s alright to feel down about the situation.. So yes… We’ll speak again.’’ He says before nodding and quickly following Youngjae. He did smile when he heard you say thank you.

‘’Let’s go pack your stuff yeah?’’ Jinyoung says after you close the door. You nod and walk over to him and hug him. ‘’Thank you for staying with Jinyoung.’’ You mumble as you plant your face against his chest. Jinyoung wraps his arms around you and hugs you back  while rubbing his hand slowly over your back. ‘’I’ll always be there for you.. Please know that.’’ You hum in response and hug him even tighter. ‘’Of course.. and please know that I don’t hate you for all of this. You only did what you thought was right for me.’’ You say as you pull away.

‘’Thank you (Y/N)..’’ He says with a fond smile. ‘’Now get let’s get upstairs.’’ He continues as he goes upstairs with you. ‘’What do I do with the house though?’’ You ask him as you open your part of the dresser. ‘’Hmmm if you bought the house you  could have rent it out.. but you have a landlord so that’s impossible.’’ Jinyoung states as he opens your biggest suitcase.

‘’That’s true, I could have earned some money if I did own it. And I probably cant come back here again. Not that I want to do that.. I mean it would be way too big for me alone if I did want to..’’ you say taking out some of your clothes and giving it to Jinyoung. Taking the clothing from you Jinyoung places them on the bed and folds them in a way that everything will fit in the suitcase properly. ‘’Well we shouldn’t get worried about that. I’ll figure something out so you won’t get stressed about that.’’

You smile at him bringing more clothes. ‘’Thanks Jinyoung, I wouldn’t know what to do without you.’’ Jinyoung smiles back at you folding the rest of your clothing. ‘’Hmmm Indeed.. What would you do without me?’’ He says as he looks at you with a dumb grin. You throw a pair of socks at his face and laugh a bit. ‘’Shut up, don’t think of your self too highly~’’ Jinyoung just laughs in return. And with that the two of you continue packing the rest of your things.

-

You sigh and roll your eyes as you look at Jinyoung, who is currently checking if you truly have everything with you, for the 5th time. ‘’Jinyoung you’ve checked everything already. You don’t have to do it again.’’ You say but groan as you don’t get a response from him.

You sigh once again when he gets up and looks at you with what you call ‘’his mother smile’’. ‘’Alright, alright you got everything, I promise you I will stop now. I don’t want you to miss your train because of me.’’ He says while looking at you. ‘’Finally, it was about time.’’ You say in return hitting his arm as a punishment. ‘’I’ll miss you.’’ You say after he’s done pretending to be in agony.

He looks at you with a fond smile and hugs you once more. ‘’I know, and I’ll miss you too. I will most definitely visit you soon.’’ He says and you nod. You pull away and grab your suitcase. ‘’You do that, Bye now~’’ You say as you start walking away while waving at Jinyoung who waves back at you until you get onto the train. You sit down after putting away your suitcase and get your phone out to listen to some music. But not before you get multiple text messages from multiple people.

 **JYP:** (Y/N), enjoy your time, remember your health is the most important and you’re always welcome to come back.

 **Jinyoungie~:** I know we seriously just spoke but I forgot to say this, text me when you arrive okay? I love you.

 **Uncle Joon:** I heard from (older) Jinyoung what happened, take care. The kids are already wanting to see you!

 **Jacksoff:** Hey sweets! Heard what happen I’m so sorry :< Call me when you feel like working out I’ll join!! Say hi to your parents for me x.

 **Mark (my words):** Hey. Sorry for not telling you. If I was able to I would have drop kicked his face the first time I heard it. Good luck. (:

 **Bammie:** Ahhh Noona I cant believe what happened! I’m so mad and you must be so sad.. Take care! Oh I’ll be sure to send you nice clothing from Seoul! ; )

 **Gyeomie:** Hi Noona, I will miss you for sure, I want to visit you sometime… Maybe with Jinyoung-Hyung? Will you bring souvenirs when you come back??

 **Sunboy:** Hey hey (Y/N) I just heard you were leaving today already, I just wanted to say to be safe while travelling. And I shall promise you to send you a photo of Coco every day. Here is one!

 **Jaebum:** Hi. First of all I’d like to apologise for everything that happened.. And I’d like to apologise about how awkward I was before I left the house.. I’m not the greatest with words but I’m sure you knew that already. Secondly please don’t blame yourself for what happened. It’s not your fault. Lastly.. It might sound weird coming from me but trust me I understand what you’re going through and uh.. I know there are others that might be better to talk with but.. You can always vent to me whenever you want. Take care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I’m back once more. This time however I’m actually proud of the progress, for once I wrote an ‘’outline’’ and it actually worked really well. I’ve been working on this chapter for exactly a week now and there are bits where I think ‘’nice, well written’’ Soo I hope you guys do too! But without further ado… Enjoy.


End file.
